Videogame night
by Ruuku99
Summary: After a long day at work Sollux comes home to talk to his best Internet friend who he can tell all his problems to. (this is humanstuck) Rated T for bad words. (may continue I don't know depends)


It has been a long day today at work. KK- I mean Karkat's yelling, Vriska's bitching, Ampora's whining. Don't get me wrong I mean they are cool people and all but sometimes they can get in my nerves. Now I have a bad headache.

I get to my apartment and I just go to my bed and just drop there without even taking off my shoes; all I wanted to do right now is just lay in bed maybe watch some TV with snacks. Yeah that sounds good right now. I stand up to get some chips and a root beer, but out of the corner of my eye I see something light up. I know exactly what it is.

I walk to my computer screen and see a message from apocalypseArisen. AA for short.

Aradia…She is my internet friend…maybe more than internet friend since I have known her for about 3 years and I know what she looks like, she knows what I look like we have each other's phone numbers we text from time to time she is my best of friends (other than KK). We have planned to meet each other in real life in a month now that we are both out of college. She is actually a year older than me so we were waiting until I get out of college and settle down in my new apartment.

AA: ready?

AA:hell0? Sollux?

I spaced out a bit just staring at the message for some reason.

TA: ye2 ii ju2t arriived home and ii'm ready to begiin

We have typing quirks just for fun it is sort of like an inside joke. KK, my best friend since high school, also is involved in this typing quirk thing.

AA: 0k, great! Y0u know what t0 d0

TA: ye2 ii do

AA: thanks again f0r playing this with me 0u0

We are about to play Minecraft. She knows how much I'm over that game but I still play it with her; She ADORES that game. We used to play it a lot when we first met when I was like 20 and she was 21. Yeah I know we were probably too old for that game, I get that a lot.

I begin to dial her number. That's how we play, I call her and put her on speaker so we can communicate while we play, it is easier like that in my opinion.

"ok, let's do this" she says through the phone.

Her voice is so pretty.

"let'th thtart building our hometh, you know that the thombieth (zombies) are going to come when night thtriketh (strikes)" did I forgot to say that I have a lisp?

"oh right" she says quickly. "so while we build, how was your day today?"

"Horrible like alwayth you know how it goeth, Ampora and hith lady issueth, KK and I arguing for no apparent reathon, Vrithka and her shitty self. The usual."

"wow, sorry"

"yeah thankth for the thympathy (sympathy)"

"you're welcome"

"No, AA I wath being tharcathtic (sarcastic)…you are thuppothed to laugh now"

"Oh, haha" she said plainly.

"Goddammit Aradia! I have had a long day and I am not playing thith shitty game jutht to put up with your thath (sass)!"

I realized I probably went over the line there. She knows I have mood swigs though so she's probably used to it by now.

"fuck, ugh thorry, AA" I apologized.

"It-It's ok" she sounded a little sad, probably because I said her game was shitty.

" I didn't mean it, you know that right?" I feel bad now.

"hehe yeah of course I know" she started to sound like her usual self "but I can't help but to feel like something else happened other than 'the usual', anything you want to share Sollux? I am here for you"

Fuck, she knows me so well.

At this point the zombies in the game already started to come out.

I sigh "yeth thomthing elthe hath happened other than my normal usual day"

There is a pause, she waits for me to continue patiently.

"Mituna ith out of own with hith girlfriend; it'th their one year annivertharie and they'll be out for a week or thomthing but becauthe he left I'm in charge of Dad who hath been thick (sick) for a while now and it ith really fucking thtrethful (stressful) helping him around the houthe and do errandth for him, and on top of all that I have to deal with work and my thtupid both (boss) who thinkth 'I'm not doing enough' but literally I'm there for like 12 hourth a day and all I do there ith coding which can be pretty difficult. Obviouthly she wouldn't underthtand cauthe all she doeth is both (boss) around people." I realized that AA was pretty quite on the other line and I was wondering if she was still listening to me.

"AA are you thtill there?" I asked

"yeah, I'm listening." I was waiting for her to respond to my story but apparently I had to ask.

"tho? What do you think?"

"I think that that boss of yours, Vriska was it?"she asks.

"yeah Vrithka"

"yeah I feel like she is controlling your mind or something so that you do whatever she wants you to do, It's killing me to see you like this" she sounds very concerned.

"Yeah she can be like that thometimes but I hear from my friend John that she ith actually pretty cool but he knowth her outthide of work so I'm guething that she jutht actth like a bitch at work tho that we actually take her thiriouthly"

Oh well maybe. Anyway about your 'help with dad' problem, Have you tried asking Karkat for help?"

"I don't want to bother him, he probably hath hith oun problemth at home."

"Oh shit!" she had been hit by one of the zombies. "C'mon Sollux, You two have been friends for like 4-5 years? I don't know but I think he can help you around with your Dad. Because I sure as hell know Karkat can't help you with your coding because you are da mastah at coding!" I laugh a little at the last words. It was true, I was pretty good at coding and I have tried teaching Karkat but he gets frustrated and then I get frustrated and it ends in a nonsense argument.

"Yeah I gueth he could help me around with my dad" I agreed with her.

"And if you want to when I visit you in about a month _I _can be the one helping _you _around!" I can't see her but I know that by her tone she is probably jumping up and down in place.

"That thounth good to me! You can meet my dad, He'll probably be feeling better by the time you come" I was actually pretty excited to see her for the first time, and it's rare for me to be excited to see somebody. I don't know why with her everything about me changes, not purposely, but naturally it just happens.

I hear her yawning on the phone "well Sollux thanks again for playing with me but it's time for me to go to sleep."

I almost forgot the time difference. To me it's 12 at night and to her it's 2 am, sometimes I wonder why she stays up that late just to play with me.

By now she had already quit the game."Oh yeah I almotht forgot that over there in Meckthico (Mexico) it'th two hourh ahead than over here in LA"

"hehe yeah it's pretty late I'm glad today is Friday TGIF! Anyway good bye Sollux! I'll call ya…tomorrow durng lunch?" she asks.

"yeah that'th fine with me I'm not buthy a that time" I assure her.

"Great! Then Good bye!"

"bye" I say before she hangs up.

I put the phone down and just look around wondering what to do know. I realized that my headache was almost gone and I feel much better after talking to AA. For some reason I have been feeling like this towards her for a while. I wonder if I like her in more than a friendly way.

* * *

I don't own the Homestuck characters Andrew Hussie does. Also I have only played Mincraft its version on the iPhone so I don't know exactly how the full version works.

Thanks for reading my first fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
